


Manipulations

by Valar_Fandomis_ (MelodyRavenclawOfAsgard)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Powerful!Reader, Protective!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyRavenclawOfAsgard/pseuds/Valar_Fandomis_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki are involved romantically when Thor is cast out of Asgard. Odin plans to get Thor back to Asgard and shape him into a proper king by using Loki against him, forcing him into the role of a villain by threatening your life. Can you and Loki escape from Odin's schemes, or will his manipulations spell the end for you both?</p><p>Even though I loved the movie, this is NOT Ragnarok compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulations

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, it's Marvel. If not, it's mine.

    You order yourself a drink before sitting down at your normal table in the far corner of the tavern. It’s full to the brim with people, a hardly surprising fact as it is the most popular one on Alfheim. The hood on your dark green cloak is pulled up to cover your face as a precaution against the men sent by the all-knowing Allfather to track you down. Your gaze travels around the room, taking in your surroundings, and for the first time in months you allow your mind to wander to the man you were forced to leave behind.

 

**1 year before:**

 

    Loki lifts the Cask of Ancient Winters from its place and inhales deeply at the feeling of the power flooding through him. The Destroyer starts to shake next to him, shuddering to life with a fiery glow.

    “Stop!” 

 

    Loki turns to see Odin hurrying into the Vault, a set of guards following close behind. He gently sets the Cask back on the pedestal, barely noticing how his skin pales from the blue hue it had taken on. 

 

    “Don’t worry, you can spare the speech,” he comments venomously as he turns once more to face the Allfather, “I know who and what I am.”

 

    Odin takes a deep breath in, his eyes hardening for the briefest of moments.

 

    “You’re my son.” He states firmly.

 

    “No,” Loki snaps, “I’m not. I’ve known for quite some time now. You took me from Jotunheim after the war for a purpose, didn’t you? Tell me what it was.” 

 

    Odin squares his shoulders and descends down the stairs, beginning to speak as he does so,  “I thought at first that we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace… through you. But now those plans do not matter. Now, there is a greater purpose for you to serve.”—he stops in front of Loki, who eyes both him and the guards with suspicion—“You, Loki, will be the steps by which Thor will ascend to the throne.”

 

    Loki narrows his eyes at Odin, feeling anger and confusion flood throughout him. 

 

    “Perhaps it may have slipped your mind, but you stripped Thor of his powers and banished him from Asgard,” he sneers, “Please, enlighten me as to how I can help him when he is no more than a mortal now by your divine command.”

 

    Odin laughs, malice glinting in his eyes. 

 

    “You are the bastard son of a Jotun, an expendable pawn. A pawn that will shape Thor into the king he needs to become through your wickedness and treachery. As soon as I fall into the Odinsleep, you will betray him in the ultimate way; you will take Asgard and consistently attempt to wreak havoc on the universe. You will turn on Thor and cement his place in our world by forcing him to make the ultimate sacrifice and earn Mjolnir back.”

    “Have you lost your mind?” Loki asks incredulously, pushing his anger down inside of him, “I would never do this to Thor. I may not be your son, but he  **is** my brother. And there is nothing you can do to change that. And even if you could, I would die rather than betray him.” He strides past Odin, disgusted at the mere presence of the man he had once called Father.

 

    “Nothing, Loki?” Odin calls, “Not even the death of that girl you love so much?”

 

    Loki stops, his breath catching in his throat as he is seized by a mind numbing panic. Dizziness and nausea swirl tumultuously inside of him and the air begins to crackle with magic as the gravity of Odin’s words struck him. You’d lived with their family in the palace for several years and everyone loved your humor and the lively presence you brought with you. Surely Odin couldn’t be serious…

 

    “Maybe watching her die and knowing you could have stopped it would change your mind?” Odin muses aloud. Loki spins around to face him, a cold fury welling up deep inside of him. 

 

    “Don’t you dare touch her,” he snarls, “She has no part in any of this.”

 

    “She does now.” Odin replies. He snaps his fingers and two more guards enter the Vault, flanking a clearly feminine figure. Your figure.

 

    “Loki?” You ask, your voice laced with confusion, “Allfather? Why have you summoned me here? Has something happened?” 

 

    Keeping his eyes locked firmly on Loki’s, Odin gestures to the guards on either side of you, who grab you tightly by both arms and hold you still. You begin to protest, but are cut off by Odin. 

 

    “Here is your choice, Loki,” Odin announces, “You can do as I command and play your designated role, or you can watch (Y/N) die.”

 

    Loki looks over at you, his panicked gaze meeting yours. Your (e/c) eyes were full of fear, confusion, and a steely resilience you were undoubtedly using to remain as calm as possible. He tears his eyes from yours and turns back to Odin.

 

    “Please,” he begs, “Don’t do this. Let her go, this is not her fight.”

    “Ah, Loki,” Odin sighs, “How I had hoped you would see reason.” He nods slightly to your guards. The leftmost guard pushes you down onto your knees and yanks you upright by your hair, eliciting a gasp of pain from you. The other guard pulls a long, wickedly sharp sword from the sheath at his side and raises it up to deliver the killing blow.

    “Wait”—Loki’s voice breaks on the word, heavy with grief—”I’ll do it. Just don’t hurt her.” 

 

    “Now, was that really so difficult?” Odin asked while grinning with satisfaction. Loki glares at him, and his grin sours. “Release the girl,” he commands. The guards pull you to your feet and shove you at Loki, who quickly envelops you in his arms. He could feel you shaking as you tightly grip his coat. He presses a kiss to the top of your head and strokes your hair in an attempt to calm you. 

    “One day, Loki, you shall see yourself for what you truly are,” Odin says while rummaging through his pockets, “And when at last your weakness causes you to fail to save her, I will be there to see it.”

 

    Loki slowly lifts his gaze to Odin’s, his eyes burning with barely restrained fury. “That will never happen,” he hisses, “Not while there is still breath in me.”

 

    “We shall see,” Odin replies. He smirks, then pulls a small purple stone from his pocket.

 

    “What are you—” Loki begins to say, before Odin tosses the stone at them. Instead of hitting the ground, it floats through the air and hovers above your head. Suddenly, your whole body goes rigid in Loki’s arms and your eyes open wide as you gasp for air. Your head becomes surrounded by a purple-gold smoke that swirls wildly and is absorbed by the stone. 

 

    “What are you doing?!” Loki yells. He is frantic, trying to use his magic but failing. 

 

    Odin doesn’t reply. Within a moment, your eyes flutter shut and you go limp. Loki catches you and kneels, lowering you to the ground.

 

    “(Y/N)? (Y/N), please, wake up!” He mutters. His hands glow with magic as they pass over you, trying to wake you up. “What have you done?” Loki shouts as his magic swirls furiously around him. The guards level their blades at his chest, but he ignores them.

 

    “I wiped her memory of this.” Odin smiles. When Loki begins to protest, Odin cuts him off, “You think I’d allow her to remember this incident? A seed of bitterness would grow in her mind, pitting her against me. I can not have that kind of discord running around my kingdom, nor can I have a rebellious elemental watching my every step for weakness!” He makes a slight gesture and the stone floats back to him, now glowing from within. “Luckily, this magic is far beyond you, Loki.” Loki’s eyes narrow slightly with pure fury, and his fingers twitch as Odin drops the stone onto the polished floor and crushes it with his booted foot. The shattered pieces of the stone turn into smoke and dissipate, your memories of the encounter lost like smoke in the wind. 

“No doubt you know I will soon enter the Odinsleep. Do not think this will pardon you from your duties. All of the Asgardian guards have orders to kill her if you rebel even for a second, and trust me when I say that not a soul in Asgard will believe your story if you dare to tell them.“ Odin grins, the expression hostile on his aged face, “Not even your precious (Y/N). Should you attempt to tell her, I think you’ll find her quite resistant to believing you.” Odin returns his gaze to Loki, who is glaring hatefully at him. “Now then. Are you ready to receive your instructions?”

 

Loki’s mouth presses into a thin line, but he doesn’t respond, instead he closes his eyes briefly. In a glimmering rush of magic, your unconscious body vanishes from his arms, and Loki turns stony eyes back to the Allfather.

 

“Know this, old man.” He purrs, his voice like velvet wrapped steel, “You will pay for what has happened this day. Even if it takes the rest of my life, you will suffer for what you’ve done.” Odin chuckles, a slow, mocking sound that sets Loki’s teeth on edge.

 

“Oh, I’m sure,  _ son of Laufey _ . Now, shall we begin?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is literally my child, I've been working on it for well over a year now so I hope you all enjoyed it! Please like, review or comment, just please don't sic any T-rexes on me or set fire to my house :)


End file.
